the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Force
The Phoenix Force (also known as the Dragon Flame, Dragon Fire, Sacred Fire, or Flame of Life) is a pure and unimaginably powerful cosmic force. It is the spark that gave life to the Universe. History Background The Dragon's Flame is a spark of the Great Dragon's power, which created the entire Magic Dimension. The Dragon Flame is able to bring balance to the powers of darkness. Opposing forces include that of Darkar, a being of pure darkness who absorbs energy, and the Water Stars, the Dragon’s Flame's extinguishing force. It is the source of power for Josie, Stella, Valtor, Matthew (via his sword), and briefly for Trix and the Josie and her friends. The Phoenix Force was a cosmic power that was said to have sparked life in the universe. However, it was also capable of great destruction, completely obliterating the home planet of the D'Bari Empire at an undetermined point in history. The surviving D'Bari followed the Phoenix Force as it traveled across the universe. Manifesting in Josie The Phoenix Force began manifesting itself through Josie in the form of nightmares that felt like a "dark power" growing inside her. Despite Moon Goddess assuring her that it was simply her mind tricking itself, Josie knew that the burgeoning power within was unrelated to her Tribrid Abilities. Pre-History The Dragon's Flame has been passed down through generations of members of the royal family of Domino since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, and was used by the Nine Nymphs of Magix, nine all-powerful fairies who controlled the Fate of the Magic Dimension, the last and most powerful Nymph being Stella, and now the present guardian being Josie. Lord Darkar tried to obtain the Ultimate Power and for that sent the Ancestral Witches to claim the Dragon's Flame from its Guardian to use it to obtain the Ultimate Power. The Ancestral Witches and their "son" Valtor destroyed Domino in the process, but were defeated by the Company of Light when King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension and the Ancestral Witches in their own birthplace, the Realm of Obsidian in the final battle opposing the two sides. King Oritel however, was grabbed by the Ancestresses, and Queen Marion entered the King's Sword to stay with her husband and a wave of dark energy was released from Obsidian which caused all the inhabitants of Domino as well as the entire planet to become encased in ice and stone. Princess Stella managed to save her little sister Josie and the Dragon's Flame from falling into the hands of evil by sending her to Earth, the cost of it being that she was herself turned into a disembodied spirit by the witches and became a ghost bound to the depths Lake Roccaluce. For fifteen years (Josie was apparently one year old when Domino was destroyed), the entire Magic Dimension thought that the Dragon's Flame had been extinguished in Domino's destruction, except the Trix (the descendants of the Ancestral Witches) who, using the power of the Vacuums, felt that the Dragon's Flame was out there, still burning and went after the Ring of Solaria since it had been created using the Dragon's Flame. Powers and Abilities * Life Creation: The Phoenix Force can create life by transmuting matter at will. It can transform dust into water and water into life. * Possession: The Phoenix Force has the ability to possess the mind and body of those who can handle its power. ** Power Augmentation: The Force is able to enhance the powers and abilities of its hosts in ways they can neither comprehend or contain. While possessed by the Force, Josie Halliwell's abilities allowed her to both easily disintegrate matter and break the psychic walls that Professor X, the greatest telepath on Earth until then, has built in her mind. * Energy Manipulation: The Phoenix Force has the ability to manipulate energy. This power was displayed when Vuk had a fragment of the Force inside her and was able to contain and redirect Storm 's lightnings with her own hands. * Mental Shield: Josie's mind could not be read by Xavier or anyone else while the Phoenix Force was inside her. * Destructive Composition: The Phoenix Force is composed by such a powerful energy, that almost everything it comes into contact with is destroyed. Weaknesses * Unconscious Force: As a pure cosmic power, the Phoenix Force doesn't have a body or consciousness. That means it has no control of its own actions and is unable to defend itself from being harnessed by less evolved creatures. Although, that changed when Josie and the Phoenix Force merged their consciousness and power to evolve into the greatest force of the galaxy. Trivia Even though the Dragon's Flame is the life force of the Magic Dimension, Bloom is never giving life to other things, unlike Flora who has shown the ability to give life to plants and stuffed animals. Category:Force Category:Powers